


Bottled Wish

by PlantPalFynn



Series: Prompts and short storys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, bottle mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: They say if you write down your wish on a piece of paper, put it in a glass bottle, and give it to the sea, your wish might come true.You have made it your mission to sail the seas finding these bottles and making the wishes written on them come true.( a prompt Idea from tumblr.)
Series: Prompts and short storys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657594
Kudos: 1





	Bottled Wish

I walk along the beach looking for another glass bottle with an note in it. In my whole life I have found almost 100, 99 to be precise, of those bottles each contained a note with a wish written on it.  
I remember the first one very clearly. I was about 10 years old and running along the beach I was visiting with my parents. In the distance I saw something shimmering in the sand and ran there. I saw the bottom of a glass bottle and I just had to pull it out of the sand. Inside was a bit of paper with something scribbled on it that I couldn't read so I opened the bottle and took the paper out. The text read "I wish that the person to find this would become my friend -Fynn" at the end was an address scribbled down. I ran back to show the bottle to my parents and asked if I could write or visit this person to fulfil their wish and they helped me write a letter and send it to Fynn. We wrote back and forth and Fynn was about the same age as I and we became good friends and are still to this day. He used to live in the nearest town which was quiet a coincidence and we moved together after we graduated.  
During my school time I found some more of those bottles and I tried to fulfil every wish in it, some were very strange and some almost impossible but I did it anyway it was a lot of fun so after graduation I went looking for more bottled wishes to fulfil. Sometimes I just look at the beach and sometimes I take a boat to look in the water. What I do depends on my mood.  
Today is a beach day so I just look for the typical shimmer or cap of those bottles and soon I find one, the 100th bottled wish I'm going to fulfil to make someone happy. I open the bottle and take out the paper with the wish. On the note are only a few words, a familiar name Fynn our address so the wish was really from my friend and he definitely knew I would come and look for it so he put it there deliberately. I reread the the words I got it for you come home. For a moment I was confused that wasn't like the other wishes but I decided that I should go home, it was still the bottled wish.  
At home I open the door and smell fresh made pasta. I say "I'm back!" Into the empty hallway and walk into the living room but it seems like noone is there so I look in the kitchen but there is also noone then I look into my bedroom but still nobody Fynns room is empty as well so is the bathroom. A little bit surprised that nobody's home I go back to the living room and suddenly there are all my friends saying "Happy Birthday Rhay!"


End file.
